


Enemies With Benefits

by ja_mj_am



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Bullying, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja_mj_am/pseuds/ja_mj_am
Summary: What happens when Lee Dongmin goes to the school of his dreams, but ends up sharing a dorm room with the most insufferable person he's ever met? He gets blackmailed by Moon Bin, that's what.I'm re-uploading my fanfic from asianfanfics.com on here. My username there is simply-dog if you're interested.





	1. Sic Parvis Magna

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> The story will start off with a rather strong topic, so please be aware there are trigger warnings ahead, and read at your own discretion!!!

It finally happened! He finally got the letter in the mail! This letter could single-handedly make or break him. It's that important. It was the only university he really cared about hearing back from. He didn't even want to ask if it was just a small envelope, or a parcel. It would ruin the surprise. 

Dongmin kept smiling at his phone during class, which he probably should not be doing. But who cared? There was only one month left of high school, and he was officially an adult. He didn't really care what the teacher was talking about, because his mom just sent him a text. Specifically, she had notified him that something came in the mail for him from Seoul National University. He's a smart and ready student, but he still managed to get called out by the teacher.

"Lee Dongmin!" A loud voice shouted out, making the boy jump and quickly drop his phone onto his lap. Of course, the teacher had already seen him, and walked to his desk. "I understand that you're a senior and you'll be graduating in less than a month, but you are still in school, still in my class, and still have to follow the rules. Now, hand it over."

Dongmin blinked and stared up at the teacher, not sure what to say. Should he apologize? Share that he had gotten an important message? He could feel the class's eyes on him, and felt embarrassment creep up on him the longer he looked around like an idiot. "S-sorry." He stuttered out before handing his phone over.

Nobody made fun of him, just turned to look back at the front of the class. Some of the girls were whispering amongst themselves and staring at Dongmin as if he had just found the cure for cancer. Okay, we get it. He's handsome. He's been the class president every year, and student body president his whole senior year. Not to keep bragging, but he's also the best in his class. No, the best in the whole school! His grades are the proud and joy of the school, and the only reason the principle dismisses any accidents he may have caused. Not like Dongmin ever means to do anything bad on purpose, but he can get carried away with his emotions, or sometimes it's just his clumsy way of being that creates disasters. 

When class ended, he sheepishly walked up to his homeroom teacher, not saying a word. Either she didn't notice him, or she was ignoring him. He tapped on her desk, and she finally looked up at him.

"Yes?"

Dongmin bit the inside of his cheek before sighing. "May I have my phone back? I need to go home."

"Is that so?" The teacher stood up and walked over to the chalkboard as the boy nodded. She picked up the board eraser and held it in front of Dongmin, waiting for him to put his hands out for it. "erase the notes on the board and then I'll give it to you."

It wasn't that bad. Dongmin nodded and started off with one side of the board. He started on the bottom, and then moved up, swiping his arm left to right with the eraser. He slowly started inching towards the middle of the chalkboard when he felt someone press up against him. That's odd. There was no one left in the classroom besides himself and the teacher.

"I didn't say you could stop."

Dongmin gasped and turned to look back at his teacher, who forced him to look back at the board.

"Don't. Stop."

The poor boy started blushing, conflicted with what to do. Obviously, she had the authority, but this was wrong and he didn't like it. "Miss... Can you.."

The teacher sighed and pressed up further onto Dongmin, grabbing his wrist in her hand and making him continue to erase the notes. "You know I can fail you if I want for using your phone?"

Dongmin swallowed hard and dry. Was she threatening his perfect score? Was she threatening his chance at the best school in the nation? "But, I don't want to do-"

"You don't have to do anything except erase everything on that board like I told you to." She let go Dongmin's wrist once he started moving it again on his own. She started to palm the boy through his pants, and very impatiently started unzipping them.

"Wait-" Dongmin began, but shut up once he remembered what she had said. He continued erasing the board, trembling. "Please, I'll do anything else except this." He pleaded.

The teacher didn't say anything, just kept doing her own thing. She let Dongmin's pants drop to the floor, licking her lips.

Dongmin was hoping someone would walk into the classroom and save him. Maybe a student who had forgotten their bag or something. But no one came. He still tried his best to erase the last bit that was on the chalkboard. Hopefully that would end this. He was wrong. 

He began to sob as he felt a hand go into his trousers and touch him. "I finished-"

"Oh, you haven't finished yet. But I can fix that. Don't want you going home with a hard-on, now."

He was, in fact, hard. But that was due to the friction from the teacher's hand, and not because he liked it. He very much hated it.

The teacher pushed him onto her desk chair and walked closer to him. "Take that silly underwear off. I wanna go for a ride."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome home, sweetie! How was school?"

Dongmin blinked and looked around. He didn't even remember walking home, although it made sense. How could he remember when all that invaded his mind was what had happened after class.

"Dongmin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about- What came in the mail for me." He forced a smile and walked into the kitchen where all the mail was usually set down after being picked up. His eyes widened, and now he was genuinely smiling as he picked up the parcel with his name on it. "Oh my god-"

His mother smiled proudly at him. "Open it."

Dongmin didn't waste any time. He already knew what recieving the parcel meant, but he still wanted to read it for himself. "Dear Mr. Lee Dongmin, Congratulations on getting into Seoul National University!"

His mother squealed and ran up to hug him, which he imeddiately hugged back before the two started jumping in excitement.

"I can't believe I got it, I-" Dongmin stuffed the acceptance letter back into the parcel. He would read the rest of the papers later. "Mom, I should go to sleep before I get too excited." 

The two of them laughed and wished each other a good night.

Dongmin finally ran up to his room with the parcel, throwing it onto his desk and closing the door immediately after. He sighed and walked slowly to his bed. Obviously, he was ridiculously happy and excited for getting into the university of his dreams. But he couldn't stop thinking about earlier. There was  no way he could tell anyone, let alone his mother. And his father might blame him for it if he ever found out. 

It was just too sudden and unexpected, and definitely unwanted. Dongmin curled up on his bed as he began to sob quietly.

"At least she put a condom on me.." He sniffled and wiped his face on his blanket. "I'm not a virgin anymore." Dongmin thought he had calmed down, but then he felt another wave of tears hit him. Honestly, he always wanted his first time to be special and with someone he loved. He wanted to wait until he got married, too. But how could he ever get married now that he was dirty and unpure? All of that, just to not fail his class? Had the teacher been waiting for an excuse to do that? Less than one month, and he's out of there. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fortunately for Dongmin, his homeroom teacher ever only winked at him, and didn't try advancing on him at all. Though part of that was because he sat patiently throughout the whole class to not give her any excuses, and then ran out of there first when the bell rang. Before he knew it, graduation day was upon him, and he was standing up on the stage as the representative and as the student body president.

"Thank you all for coming here today to celebrate our achievements. I say achievements because graduating is not something that is done simply by attending school. No. Every student here did whatever they had to, under their own standards, to succeed."

His speech went on for a few minutes, and he was perfectly fine. Public speaking was nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, he had worked hard on his speech. Towards his final words, he spotted his homeroom teacher and started stumbling over his words. "And... Thank you for.. the.. Thank you to our wonderful staff. Without all of you, all of us here would not have been able to accomplish our goals. Goodbye." Dongmin managed to get himself under control for a brief moment to finish his speech, and walked off with a sense of urgency, immediately making his way back to his seat. 

Dongmin had the whole rest of the ceremony to calm down. It was difficult, but he managed. After the ceremony, he went to find his parents and took pictures with them.

"Dongmin." 

He heard a familiar voice and panicked, but made his best effort to smile as sweetly as he could, and turned to look at his homeroom teacher. "Oh, hello.. How did you like my speech?"

"It was beautiful. I'm so glad I was able to help you succeed. You really did do whatever was necessary." She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. She had glanced down at his crotch, but Dongmin's parents obviously didn't notice because they were both thanking her and laughing with her.

Dongmin felt sick to his stomach. He started walking off through the crowd. A few of his peers tried talking to him, and then showed concern after seeing how off he looked. He heard his name being called out, though everything sounded so drowned out, and he couldn't make sense of any of it. People were beginning to stare at him, wondering if they should be worried or not. And suddenly, Dongmin didn't have the strength anymore. He tried holding himself up using a chair, but he collapsed onto the floor, passing out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's all Dongmin remembered about his graduation. His last month in high school was very memorable, but very unpleasant, and he wished to forget about it. He sighed as he held the picture frame which held a photo of him on the stage, recieving his diploma. He quickly shoved it into the box marked "STORAGE" and moved on. It had already been three months since that incident, and he felt a lot better now that he didn't have to see that woman again. Now that he was going off to university, he could start over and forget about it all. Dongmin wanted to leave the past in the past and never think back on it again. The only thing stopping him was the feeling of being corrupt and disgusting. Guess he'll be going to hell when he dies.

"Baby, are you all done?"

Dongmin smiled and turned to look at his mother walking into the room. The area was all cleared, and his belongings were packed into boxes. He only had two boxes marked "SEOUL" which meant he was taking little with him. 

"Don't worry. Whatever I leave behind, you'll store away anyways."

Dongmin's mother smiled with tears in her eyes and held her arms open for a hug, which the boy immediately gave. 

"Come on, we have to go now." His father's voice resonated through the hall before he walked into the room. He looked around for a moment and then picked up the boxes to take them out to the car.

Dongmin nodded and let go of his mother to grab his suitcase with his clothes inside. He carried it down the stairs and rolled it out to the car.

 

A few hours later, and they were finally in Seoul. Dongmin's legs felt stiff from sitting in the back seat of the car for so long, and couldn't wait to walk around, or at least lay down comfortably. That didn't stop him from looking in awe at the sights. His hometown, Yeoju, was so much different. It was quieter and more peaceful. But Dongmin liked the energy in Seoul.

He was jumping in his seat when they had entered his university's campus, and he couldn't wait to go explore it all later. It was as he thought. He was beginning a new life, and he could leave all his troubles in the past if he so chose.

 

"Help me with your stuff!" Dongmin heard his father say, and he quickly ran over to grab the boxes, letting his father take care of the suitcase this time.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go see my dorm!" And by that, he meant only he wanted to see his dorm and rest. He ran up the steps to the second floor from the outside, and pulled out the key card that had been mailed to him. He felt that it was like magic, just watching his door unlock before his very eyes. Dongmin quickly ran inside and set his boxes down next to the empty bed on one side of the room. The other side of the room already had stuff put away, and posters up on the wall. So his roommate had already settled in?

"Oh wow, it's so small. Are you sure you'll be alright?" His mother began, but his father cut her off. He believed that men should grow by themselves and learn how to do things on their own.

"You're fine, son. Your mother just thinks your still eight years old, and not eighteen." He laughed and glanced around the room.

There were the two beds, a door which led to the bathroom, kitchen counters with a sink and stove, and two windows. It was nice and cozy, and plenty spacious for a dorm room.

"Okay, thanks, love you, bye!" Dongmin hugged both of his parents quickly and led them out of the dorm before closing the door afterwards. He loved them a lot, but they were taking their sweet time, and he just wanted to sleep a little bit before unpacking.

He had managed to at least get bed sheets onto the mattress, and then the blanket he brought from home. It was Star Wars themed, and he had it since he was little. It was a really cool blanket! Dongmin looked at the other bed. It just had the same bed sheets, and then a solid blue blanket. Oh well. Dongmin felt like he and his roommate would get along anyways.

When he had finally sat down on his bed, he heard the door unlock, and his heart started racing. The excitement could kill him. He shot up to stand and stood in front of his roommate who had just gotten in.

"Hello! I'm Lee Dongmin! I guess we're going to be living together from now on, huh?" He held his hand out for the other to shake, a big smile on his face.

The other just stared at him and made a face. He then looked at Dongmin's blanket on the bed and scoffed. "You guess. We ARE living together now. You'd think a Star Wars fan would be smart. Oh wait, that's a kid's movie." He ignored the other's reaction and walked over to his own bed, setting his bag down.

"Um.. Sorry? I don't understand your problem." Dongmin had taken his hand back and placed it at his side as he walked behind the other. "And you never told me your-"

"Moon Bin."

Dongmin was baffled. Literally what did he do to deserve this? "Okay, Moon Bin... I'll leave you alone, then." Maybe the guy was just having a bad day. He'd give the poor fella the benefit of the doubt. After all, Dongmin didn't know him at all and couldn't immediately start judging him.


	2. Desperation

"Moon Bin...? Moon Bin...... Binnie..."

The gentle hands shaking him, along with the soft voice in his ear, had awoken Moonbin, though he kept his eyes closed. He wanted to sleep.

"Yah, Moonbin." Said the voice, louder now. It was Dongmin, trying very hard to wake his slumbering roommate. "The first classes are starting in half an hour. Aren't you gonna wake up?"

Moonbin groaned and pulled his covers over his whole head. He would like to be more cranky and moody at the wake-up call, but remembering how gentle Dongmin was with him softened him up. It's not like the other did it with that goal in mind. Moonbin just happened to wake up better than most days.

"I'm trying to get you to school on time, you big sleepyhead." Dongmin was still convinced Moonbin had just been having a bad day the day before, and just spoke as if they were friends. Why wouldn't they be?

Moonbin finally pushed himself up to sit on his bed, eyes closed and hair tussled. "Don't call me that." He yawned and stretched his arms out.

Honestly, Dongmin found the other very handsome. But he's not gay! He just happened to like the way Moonbin looked with bed-head. He shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up to grab his tooth brush. "Sorry, I won't. But seriously, I'm trying to help you out here."

"Fuck off." Moonbin mumbled and finally stood up, following Dongmin to the bathroom with his own toothbrush. He appreciated that the other was decent enough to look out for him, but it pissed him off at the same time. He'd never admit he was grateful for it. Moonbin stood next to Dongmin and took the toothpaste from him before starting to brush his teeth.

"You're in your underwear." Dongmin had pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth to speak, and then resumed what he was doing.

"So? Is it a crime to be in boxers inside my own dorm?" Moonbin took the silence from the other as a response and nodded to himself. He pulled his toothbrush out and bent down to spit out the toothpaste, but was met with the harsh hit from his roommate's head. Moonbin immediately put a hand to his head, groaning in pain and anger. He watched Dongmin move quickly to spit into the sink to speak, but he wouldn't let him. Moonbin quickly spit it out as well and started yelling. "What is wrong with you?! Do you have a death wish or something?"

Dongmin was flustered, and he didn't know how to express what he wanted to say. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you.." He washed his mouth out with water and quickly ran out of the bathroom. What a mess. Dongmin sighed and wiped the remaining water on his mouth with his hand, then looked down at his clothes. Well, he was all ready. He picked up his bag and walked to the door.

"Oh, and don't talk to me if you see me on campus. I don't wanna be friends with a loser like you." Moonbin hissed, ignoring the other boy's concerned expression."Don't want people thinking I'm like you." He watched Dongmin hurriedly leave the dorm, and then moved on to get himself ready. Moonbin was used to people not liking him anyways. He had his reasons for being so terrorizing. In this world it's kill or be killed.

But he couldn't get the soft voice out of his head. Moonbin closed his eyes in the middle of putting a shirt on, and stood still. He could almost hear it and feel the hot breath on his ear again. He suddenly opened his eyes with a gasp, and moved to quickly pull his shirt over his head. "What the hell are you thinking, Moonbin? We've talked about this." He spoke quietly to himself in the empty dorm. "You're like Elsa. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know you're gay." He nodded to himself and finished getting dressed before grabbing his bag. Moonbin doesn't want to be dragged down again. He had worked hard for his reputation. Despite everything he's lost, he had convinced himself his gains were better.

Dongmin was upset the whole morning. The only time he had forgotten about what happened with Moonbin was when he had been writing notes on his lectures. Well, it was more like writing down the syllabus than anything. It's not time to actually begin classes. But Dongmin felt terrible. All his life, people had liked him. Whether romantically, amiably, or just simply because he was smart and handsome, people have always liked him. So to suddenly have Moonbin enter his life like that was a shocker.

He doesn't mean to be so egotistical, but he wasn't used to that negative attention. He was basically treated like a prince at his high school, and now he was beginning to realize he took it for granted. Dongmin sighed and sat down under a tree on the grass. Apparently this was a good hang-out spot because there were a lot of people sitting around in the area. Compared to them, he looked small and lonely.

Dongmin put his head on his knees and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back to the dorm and risk doing something else that would upset Moonbin. But he couldn't stay under this tree forever.

"Hey, are you okay?" A mysterious voice called out, and then a hand touched Dongmin's shoulder.

Dongmin immediately shot up, feeling anxious at the touch. "Um-" Once he had seen a face, he calmed down. This person looked nice enough. "Actually, no. But you don't have to worry about me." He gave a small smile. 

The other had very soft features and full, plump lips. His eyes had a caring and soft look to them. His hair was a silvery blond. Behind him was another man, probably around the same age. This guy was more built, had a unique nose, and sharp yet soft eyes.

"Hey, of course I'm worried now!" The first guy said, and was interjected by the other.

"Calm down, you'll freak him out." He was obviously a bit anxious and looked like he wanted to leave. But the other insisted.

"I am calm, you doof!"

Dongmin shook his head as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry, um.. Who are you?"

"Oh gosh I forgot to introduce myself- I'm Kim Myungjun, a second-year. That over there is Park Jinwoo, also a second-year." Myungjun motioned towards the other in the back before finally sitting down next to Dongmin. The other guy, Jinwoo, sighed in defeat and sat next to Myungjun.

"Lee Dongmin. Uh.. first-year." Dongmin felt awkward, but the attention wasn't unwelcome. He was a bit spoiled, to be honest. Well... more than a bit.

Myungjun stretched his legs out and leaned back on his arms. "So what's up? Why're you so down?"

Dongmin wasn't sure if he should be spilling everything to strangers, but he oddly felt comfort in them. Especially Myungjun. "Well, I was very popular in my high school, and I didn't really pay much attention to everything. I was just very happy with my life. But then I got here and my roommate is a jerk, and I'm realizing that I'm just a spoiled bitch. Excuse my language." He took a deep breath and continued. "If I'm being honest with you, I don't like having someone hate me for no reason. Everyone has always loved me for no reason, but the scale has just been so unbalanced, and I'm not used to it."

"Sounds like a 'you' problem." Jinwoo stated. "You're also definitely very spoiled. Are you listening to yourself? Ow!"

Myungjun slapped the back of Jinwoo's head and glared at him, then turned to smile at Dongmin. "Sorry about him. He's very nice once you get to know him. He's just not good at accepting others right away."

"It's okay. He's right." There was a pause. Dongmin cleared his throat and explained. "I'm being very egotistical right now, worrying about my image and what people think of me. I've been told how handsome and amazing and smart I am my whole life, and that attention is all I know. I grew up believing everything, and not focusing when people are being genuine with me or not. I don't even know if I ever had real friends." He began to tear up and quickly wiped his eyes with his hands. "Sorry, I don't mean to impose all of this on you two, I'm just so alone and scared and frustrated."

The three of them remained quiet, thinking about the situation. Finally, Myungjun began to speak again.

"At least you're seeing it now. Recognizing your faults and acknowledging them is the first step. But the real challenge is doing something to change them." Myungjun smiled at Dongmin, feeling confident about his advice. He truly wanted to help Dongmin in any way. Jinwoo was sure to do the same if it meant Myungjun would be happy.

Dongmin nodded with resolution and determination in his eyes. "You're right. I should stop worrying about what people think of me. If they don't like me, so be it! Not everyone has to like me." He smiled to himself and started rummaging through his bag until he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Myungjun! Jinwoo!" Moonbin ran over, smiling and waving at the two. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed Dongmin. What was he doing here? Moonbin slowed down to a fast walk as he approached the trio, and then just stood there staring at Dongmin. "Literally why is he here?"

Dongmin bit his lip and looked down at the grass. He came here because he wanted to avoid Moonbin, yet here he was, having the other irritated with him once again.

"We saw him sitting alone and having some problems, why? Do you know him?" Myungjun looked confused, and then turned to Jinwoo who looked just as puzzled.

Moonbin scoffed. "Do I know him? He's my idiot of a roommate." He sat down near Myungjun and Jinwoo and swatted at the air in front of Dongmin. "Get lost, princess."

"Okay, hold up!" Dongmin huffed out, getting angry with Moonbin now. "What did I do this time? I thought you had a bad day yesterday, and then today it was my fault for bumping our heads. But what now?! I literally just breathed!" He got himself so worked up that his hands were shaking. He had never talked to someone like that before. "Don't call me princess again, asshole."

Myungjun and Jinwoo looked at Dongmin in shock, and then turned to Moonbin again. 

"Binnie is your roommate?" Myungjun finally asked. Now he knew why Dongmin was so bummed. Bin wasn't the easiest person to get along with. "Wow.. Small world."

"I almost feel sorry for you." Jinwoo chimed in, obviously joking. Moonbin is his friend, so he liked teasing him sometimes.

The two younger boys glared at each other, ignoring the older pair.

Dongmin finally turned away to speak to Myungjun. "How are you two friends? You're so nice, and he's so- Himself." He ignored the angry retort from Moonbin.

"The three of us went to high school together. Jinwoo and I graduated last year, and our baby Binnie finally graduated this year."

Moonbin blushed and looked down at the grass now.

Myungjun chuckled and continued. "But we became friends some way. You see, Moonbin was- Well, he was a bit different back then. He's still a bit different, but the details aren't for me to say."

"Bin's a good kid, he just has some anger issues. I'd recommend the two of you to get along, honestly. You're similar in a way." Jinwoo added on, almost as if he and Myungjun shared one brain.

Moonbin finally cut in. "Stop! He doesn't need to know anything about me. I'm not here to be friends with this bitch, and I'm certainly not here to be lectured as if I'm some kid." He stood up and stormed off. That boy is a ticking bomb. He could go off at any time if probed in the right areas.

"Sorry. We'll catch you later." Myungjun said while standing up and following Moonbin. Then Jinwoo followed after that.

Well, that was eventful. Dongmin learned something new about Moonbin. He actually had friends, and they liked him, and he has anger issues. Well, it was easy to tell he has anger issues. Dongmin shook his head as he zipped his bag back up, and then stood up. "I'm not similar to that asshole. We have nothing in common."

He decided to go back to the dorm since Moonbin wasn't there. Dongmin decided to take a hot shower to help relieve the stress of the day. He didn't know how hot it was, but he knew the temperature didn't scorch him anymore like in the beginning.

Dongmin sighed and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His hands started up at his neck, and slowly moved down his chest. He was just feeling the water, but his mind flashed back to a memory he wished to forget. Dongmin opened his eyes again and looked down at his body. He could almost see that woman's body moving on top of him.

It didn't take long before Dongmin slid down the wall of the shower until he reached the floor, hot tears mixing with the water on his face. He sobbed quietly to himself, knees up to hide his face in. "It's in the past. It's in the past. Forget about it." Dongmin tried telling himself to calm down, but it didn't work. He wanted to start over, but he couldn't let go of the past. But who could ever forget something like that? It was his first time. Now what would he say when he goes on his honeymoon? That he's not a virgin and is going to hell?

He cried out louder and punched the tiled floor of the shower repeatedly with his right hand in a tight fist. He just wants to forget.

A couple of hours later, Moonbin entered the dorm and immediately went to set his things down near his bed. But it was too quiet for his liking. No, it was silent. Moonbin was about to turn on some music from his phone when he heard a hushed sob from behind him. He froze, unsure what to make of it. Moonbin turned around and finally saw the small, heaving lump on top of Dongmin's bed. The poor boy was crying silently under his stupidly cute Star Wars blanket, and Moonbin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to get close to Dongmin. Moonbin forced himself to turn the other way and just pulled a text book out before sitting down on his bed. But he couldn't do it. He finally spoke up.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Not the most sympathetic approach, but it'll do. "And don't lie to me, I know you're crying under there." Silence. Moonbin got up and walked over to Dongmin's bed. "Seriously, why-" Just as he was about to place his hand on the other, he was cut off.

"Why do you care?!" Dongmin yelled out in the most despaired voice Moonbin had ever heard. "I don't want to give you more reason to bully and make fun of me! Just let me cry in peace." He went quiet again, though his sobs did come out louder now. He didn't want to say why. If he said why, then Moonbin would know, then Moonbin would tell Myungjun and Jinwoo, and then the whole school would know. Nobody must know! "I'm dirty..." He whispered to himself through a muffled sob.

Moonbin bit his lip and furrowed his brows, unsure of what to do. He finally decided to just leave him be. He had to keep up his reputation, after all. Moonbin sat down on his bed and tried reading through his textbook, but he couldn't concentrate. It's been minutes and Dongmin was still crying. No way Bin could show concern again! He just put the textbook down and lay on his bed in frustration, listening to the sobs coming from his roommate. The other was trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, but every now and then, he'd start bawling. Moonbin started to wonder what Dongmin's crying face looked like. He had such a pretty face that crying should most certainly change it. He was curious now.

Bin got up and walked over to the lump again, taking a deep breath. He quickly pulled the blanket off onto the floor. "Yah! When are you going to stop crying? It's annoying." The things he did just to see Dongmin... He started to gay panic upon seeing the other's face. Dongmin's nose, cheeks, and eyes were red and puffy which made his face look softer. His tears glistened on his face, almost giving Dongmin a soft glow. And oh man, his hair. Moonbin loved the messy hair look on Dongmin. But he couldn't tell him all of that.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Dongmin said angrily, and also embarrassed. He didn't want Moonbin to see him cry, but it was happening. Nothing he could do to change that. He sat up on his bed and hugged his knees as he began to bawl his eyes out again. He didn't even have the strength to be mad at Bin.

"Dude, chill out. It's just hard to concentrate on what I'm doing when all I hear is your excessive crying." Moonbin crossed his arms and sat down on the bed. "Okay, talk. If you can believe it or not, I'm not entirely heartless. I'll listen to your dumb problems."

Dongmin let out a shaky sigh and wipes his eyes and nose. "No. Thanks for the offer, but I'd much rather not tell anyone. Much less an ass like you."

"Valid point. But I'll never get anything done, and you'll dehydrate at this rate." Moonbin leaned back until he was laying down with his head next to Dongmin. "Now spill it."

"It's nothing you need to know!" Dongmin said angrily. He just wanted Moonbin gone. It was better when he was in the dorm by himself. "It's only been two days, but I've managed to understand that you hate me. Telling you anything at this point would just be cause for bullying me and calling me more names. So no thanks."

There was sudden pounding on the wall that got them both to jump in surprise. "Keep it down! You're both being loud and annoying as fuck!"

The two went quiet. They had forgotten that there were other dorms with people living next to them.

"Please, just leave me alone. You can bother me any other time, but I want to be alone." Dongmin said quietly, hugging his knees tighter.

Moonbin sighed and finally got up. He would just do his own thing and try to ignore the elephant in the room. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt before going to eat it on his bed. "Fine. Sulk all you want. But that's the only time I'll try to console you. Fuck off somewhere else the next time you decide to start being a drama queen."

Dongmin didn't say a single word after that. He didn't even move. He wondered how things ended up so bad for him, and suddenly he felt like going back home. If he was going to hell anyways, he could have dealt with it. Maybe he would have ended up doing it again with someone else. Maybe he would have become a prostitute. He shook his head furiously and tensed up again. That was the first time he had moved in an hour, and Moonbin noticed. Dongmin thought more to himself and decided that this might have been the best course of action after all, and would much rather deal with Moonbin than have that woman near him again. Dongmin still feared people might think he slept his way to the top in high school just to pass with perfect scores. It could affect his whole reputation and have him expelled! So no one must know.

Moonbin, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what had Dongmin behaving in such a way. He seemed fine earlier, so he couldn't imagine what was wrong now. Bin started to wonder if he was too rough. Dongmin seemed to be very sensitive. But even then, Bin didn't do anything that bad to have him so depressed. He decided to mind his own business once Dongmin had finally moved to lay down. Moonbin felt more at ease, and turned the lamp off to lay down as well. He wasn't necessarily bad, but he's been this way for years and now it was hard to turn back. He may have turned into an asshole, but Moonbin was satisfied with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop typing up chapters at 1AM...
> 
> Anyways, I'm hoping to do a little more buildup in like the next two chapters before actually getting to another important plot point.
> 
> Hehehe...
> 
> What do you think Moonbin's real deal is? Why has he forced himself into this tough exterior persona? Any thoughts?
> 
> Or any comments on the chapter?


	3. Princess

The next morning was suspiciously quiet. There was no rustling, no footsteps, no muttering or running water. There was only soft breathing and the birds singing outside.

Dongmin finally opened his eyes, still feeling exhausted from the night before. He sat up and looked around the dorm, and nothing. Moonbin's bed was empty and neatly made, and the curtains were wide open. Dongmin turned to look at his bedside table to find a note.

"Tried to wake you. You told me to fuck off."

Dongmin squinted as he tried recalling any memory of that. A very faint image of his sleepy self muttering curses when he had been moved earlier came to mind. Honestly, he had thought that was a dream, because he saw Moonbin looking dangerously attractive with the sunlight pouring in from behind him. Dongmin shoved his face into his hands and groaned.

Suddenly he remembered how quiet it was. Besides Moonbin not being in the dorm, the neighboring dorm rooms were silent. not a single sound could be heard. Finally, he thought to check the time and gasped. Dongmin shot up and started shuffling all over his room to get dressed and get his shoes on. Forget about brushing his teeth or fixing his hair! He grabbed his bag and ran out the door towards his class. If he kept running at this speed, he could just barely make it to class on time. How he didn't trip and fall was left a mystery.

For some reason, Dongmin didn't even think when he entered class and just burst through the door, almost stumbling in. He suddenly felt eyes on him, and he turned red. Slowly, he made his way to his seat and set his bag down on the table. He just hoped everyone had stopped staring at him. Dongmin turned around slowly and then quickly turned back to face the front. There was still someone staring, and he wished it would stop. He checked back a couple more times and they were still staring.

Dongmin decided to just get ready for class, and started pulling his textbook and notebook out. He was very gentle, and took his things out with caution.

Apparently, since the teacher was a few minutes late, the person who had sat in the back staring at Dongmin decided to move up. Suddenly, they were sitting next to Dongmin, and staring more directly now. Like up-in-his-face directly.

It was so awkward, and Dongmin didn't know what to do. Should he stare back? Should he move away? Ask them to stop? He blushed at the fact that he could feel the other's breathing on him. That's how close they were? Finally, he spoke up. "C-can I help you with something?" Dongmin forced himself to look up at the person. It was just some guy from his class. They've never met before, yet he felt like he had seen him somewhere else. 

The guy kept staring for another moment, almost studying Dongmin's face, then smiled. "I'm Hwan Minho, nice to meet you!"

Dongmin smiled back awkwardly, not sure if he should get to know this person or not. "H-hi... I'm Lee Dongmin." He then turned to his books to open up his notebook to a fresh page.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

This caught Dongmin off guard. He looked over and stared at Minho in shock, trying to process what he had just said. "What do you mean? I'm male."

"Well, you just have such a pretty face." Minho shrugged as if it was normal, and finally turned to face the front. "You're a really feminine boy."

Dongmin blushed and lowered his head, almost trying to bury his face into his notebook. Thank god the professor walked in at that moment, otherwise the guy might have kept talking to him. He looked up to pay attention, and he felt more at ease. Being in a classroom and being engaged in learning the lesson was what he was good at. Dongmin pretty much forgot about the suspicious male sitting next to him.

Then he felt something touch his thigh, and he froze. Dare he look? He tried ignoring it, but it was unmistakably a hand, and it was rubbing his thigh. Dongmin finally looked down to confirm his suspicions, and followed the arm up to look at Minho, who was smiling at him. He tried prying Minho's hand off of him as quickly and quietly as he could, but the other tightened his grip around Dongmin's squishy thigh.

"Please, don't touch me." Dongmin whispered, but was met with silence.

Minho started trailing his hand up, ignoring the silent pleas from Dongmin. When he reached his crotch, Minho made sure to keep looking over to see Dongmin's reaction.

Dongmin's face was red, and starting to get puffy from the few tears that had slipped out. He came here to escape what had happened to him, and now something similar was happening. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Tell anyone and you'll regret it..."

It was too much. Dongmin was too soft. He was too innocent and easy to manipulate. Dongmin focused his attention on the lesson, but it was difficult when he thought about his privates being fondled every five seconds. The only upside was that he was still fully dressed and there were no hands in his pants. He kept feeling fresh tears run down his cheeks, and he kept hearing "so pretty" every now and then. It was torture. Dongmin was more scared than hard, and he had to sit through the whole 1-hour lecture like that.

Once the class was over, Dongmin shot up and just grabbed his things and left. He didn't even bother packing them in his bag. He wanted to go back to his dorm and hide, and pray to god that Minho wouldn't follow him. He continued running, looking down at the floor. It's not like he'd be able to see anything if he looked up anyways. His tears wouldn't let him. Suddenly, he felt himself bump into something and dropped his things. He looked up to apologize, and fell silent upon seeing Moonbin.

"What the fuck are you do-" Moonbin was cut off by the sudden hug from Dongmin, and looked around in shock. The boy was sobbing and holding onto him so tight, Moonbin was unsure what to do. "Hey. Hey, you're getting my shirt all wet." He just kept hearing Dongmin sob into his shirt and hanging on as if he were about to die. "Do you have a class after this?" Finally, he felt Dongmin shake his head as an answer. "Good, I don't either." Moonbin pushed Dongmin off and packed Dongmin's things into his bag before handing it to him. "Here, you carry your stuff and I'll help you." 

Moonbin put a hand on Dongmin's back to push him along, despite the other being very confused and reluctant to follow. He led Dongmin outside to the courtyard and sat him down on a table before sitting next to him. 

It was silent for a few minutes. Dongmin crying silently and sniffling every so often. The tears had already stained his face and it was obvious he had been crying for a while now. Dongmin didn't want to talk. He didn't even know why he suddenly hugged Moonbin earlier, but he suddenly felt better seeing a face he knew.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're crying? Do you always cry like that, you big crybaby?" Moonbin felt a shove, and he laughed. "What's so wrong about calling you what you are? Crybaby, crybaby crybaby!"

Dongmin turned to face Moonbin and slapped him, gasping immediately after. "I-I didn't mean to- My emotions got the better of me, and- and I-"

Moonbin rubbed his cheek and lifted his hand up as if he were about to hit Dongmin back, but lowered it back down when he saw Dongmin shut his eyes and cower back. This guy went through something really bad before. That much was obvious. "Tell me what happened, Dongmin."

It was weird hearing Moonbin say his name in such a soft tone. Dongmin opened his eyes slowly and saw Moonbin looking down at the table. "I don't want to tell you." He felt awkward again when Moonbin didn't move. He looked somewhat disappointed. "I-I mean, we're not even that close. Why do you even wanna know? I don't understand why you want to help me, even though I don't even know if that's your intention."

"Because I'm a nice fucking person! Now tell me what the hell is wrong so I can live in peace! Because somehow all your troubles seem to cross paths with me and it bothers me that your childish sobbing starts to affect my sanity. Now please tell me what the fuck happened." Moonbin was looking at the other with a stern look. Anyone who really knew him would know he was worried.

But Dongmin didn't really know him, and the poor boy just thought Moonbin was being mean to him. He turned red and mumbled something, shifting continuously in his seat. He was scared and ashamed, but this was certainly a step down from what his teacher had done to him.

Moonbin raised an eyebrow and shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"A guy in my class molested me, okay?!" Dongmin covered his face and took a big, deep breath before crying again.

That was certainly a shock. Moonbin wasn't expecting that answer, but he sure as hell knew how he felt. "What do you mean molested? You were in class, weren't you?"

"I mean he was touching me-" Dongmin was moving his hands in a grabbing motion, and moving them around in a way that went along with what he was saying, "under the table! And groping me, and he threatened me to not tell anyone!"

Moonbin swallowed hard, trying to process the information. He wasn't sure why some random guy would just start touching Dongmin, until he heard what he said next.

"He kept calling me pretty... and said I was a really feminine boy." Dongmin started to go quiet again, and he hugged himself while looking down. "I thought he was just curious when he had asked me if I was a boy or girl, but in the end he didn't care and just wanted me to be his toy."

It all made sense now. Dongmin has a very pretty, attractive face, and some people are shitty enough to take advantage of the poor boy's quiet and gentle nature. Moonbin kept looking at the other, feeling more stressed by the second. He wouldn't say why, but he was pissed. "Who was it?"

"Huh?" Dongmin looked up, fresh tears glistening off his face.

"What's this fucker's name? So you can report him."

Dongmin freaked out and shook his head, instinctively reaching out and taking Moonbin's hands so he couldn't move away. "Please, don't tell anyone! He already threatened me, and I'm scared! I really don't want him taking revenge on me in some quiet room or something."

Moonbin shook his head and looked down at their hands before Dongmin quickly pulled away in embarrassment. "Okay fine, I won't tell anyone. But who was it? It'd be better for you to stay away from him. And I'll tell Myungjun and Jinwoo about him, too. Well, I'll just say that he was bullying you."

"Don't you bully me too?"

"That's not the point! You don't see me reaching out for your dick, do you?" Moonbin nodded in victory when Dongmin shook his head. "So tell me."

Dongmin hesitated, trying to decide what was the choice he could live with. "Min... Hwan Minho."

Moonbin sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Man... I have class later with that guy. I knew from the moment I saw him that there was something weird about his personality. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Anyways, I don't like him one bit."

"Um... Not to sound ungrateful for letting me vent to you, but.. Why are you so concerned? This is my problem, and you just wanted to hear it."

"I already told you. I'm a nice fucking guy." Moonbin stood up and held his hand out for Dongmin, pulling the other up once he accepted his hand. "And because there's someone I like who went through something like that." He blushed and suddenly started walking.

Dongmin smirked and followed beside Moonbin. "Awww, the devil has a crush, I see."

"Oh, fuck off."

"What? Don't wanna ruin your bad boy image, lover boy?" Dongmin laughed until he got shoved back and fell on his bum. "Ow.."

"I told you to fuck off! I was gonna walk you back to the dorm so some weirdo wouldn't touch you again, but have fun getting raped on the way there." Moonbin turned away and started walking off alone.

Dongmin just sat there panting heavily as his mind flashed back to his past. He felt tears sting his eyes again and he shot up after Moonbin, immediately hugging his arm and burying his face in the other's shoulder. "Please don't! I-I don't want to go alone." He could almost feel Moonbin's eyes burning a hole through him, but he didn't care how bad he looked. Dongmin just didn't want to walk back alone and vulnerable. "Please.." He repeated quietly.

"You don't need to start crying again. Come on." Moonbin put his arm around Dongmin to help the crying baby walk at the same pace. He felt very bad for Dongmin, honestly. The way the boy carries himself makes him worry all the time. Makes him wonder who set this premature bird out into the world without knowing how to fly. Or did someone hurt him so bad that he was afraid to fly? Moonbin wanted to know, but everyone was entitled to their own secrets.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moonbin sighed as he packed up his things after his lecture. He usually fell asleep during some parts, but he'd still end up passing. He's just good at studying from the textbook after the class, plus Jinwoo helps him sometimes. But he's in university now, so he's been forcing himself to stay up. 

He looked up and hurried up before throwing his bag over his shoulder. Moonbin ran over to one of his classmates and put a hand on their shoulder. "Hey man, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hwan Minho turned around and smiled. "Sure. What's up?"

Moonbin began to walk out of the classroom, making sure the other was with him. "I was listening to the professor, and they said some stuff that I didn't quite get, so I was wondering if you could clear that up for me."

"Oh? Like what? The placebo effect?"

Moonbin continued until they were both alone. "Actually.. Haha..." He stopped walking and turned to fully face Minho. "I want you to tell me why you sexually assaulted Lee Dongmin earlier. Know anything about that?"

"That fucking bitch told-" Minho was about to walk off when Moonbin slammed him to the wall.

"Why?! What did he do to deserve that?"

Minho shrugged. "Hey, man. We were just playing. I don't know what he told you, but he's a fucking liar."

Moonbin wrapped a hand around his neck, growling. "You were playing?! He doesn't seem to think so. You know what something like that can do to someone like him?!"

"Haha, is he your boyfriend or something? Is he your little princess?"

Moonbin pulled his head forward then slammed him back on the wall. "Stay the fuck away from him."

Minho groaned and tried pulling Moonbin's hand off of him. "Don't lie. You'd tap that too. He's so pretty, he's practically asking for it."

Moonbin finally threw Minho to the ground and started throwing punches at him. Minho was defenseless against him, unable to stop Moonbin's fists from hitting.

"If I ever even hear you breathe near him, I'll end you! I'm the only one who can mess with him." Moonbin stood up and looked at the other struggling to get up, then walked away. "Fucking piece of trash."

Moonbin walked all the way back to the dorm. It got dark after his last class, and all he could think is "What if Dongmin was lost out here on his own at this hour?" It made his skin crawl. Who knew how many other sick people went to the school.

"I'm home." Moonbin announced as he entered the dorm and closed the door after. He walked over to his bed and then turned to look at Dongmin. The boy was sleeping on his desk, drooling all over his notebook, and a pencil in his hand. Moonbin chuckled and started undressing. He just left his boxers on as he threw his clothes into the hamper. Moonbin grabbed his bed cover and walked over to drape it over Dongmin. He then sat down in the other desk chair and started studying.

When Dongmin woke up, he felt warm and protected. He lifted his head up slowly, wiping the drool from his face, and then noticed the bed cover. No wonder he was warm. He examined it and realized it was Moonbin's bed cover. Moonbin's? Dongmin lifted his head up to check on the other, and found him sleeping on the bed, all curled up in his boxers. He must be cold.

Dongmin stood up with the cover and walked over to Moonbin, staring at him, then looking at the bed cover. Maybe Moonbin wasn't that bad after all. He threw the over over Moonbin and waddled over to his own bed to lay down. As he got warmed up again, he kept staring at Moonbin, wondering what could possibly be going through his head all the time. It was difficult to figure him out. Oh well. Dongmin closed his eyes and curled up around his blanket for extra warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this isn't the big plot point yet. It's just a little build-up and a little more insight on the characters. Specifically, Moonbin.
> 
> I very sincerely hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! <3
> 
> Also, I just made up some random dude for their classmate... hehe..... Seriously, it wasn't a mention to another idol or anything, I was just too lazy to really include another idol into the story. It's not like they're gonna appear all that much in the story anyways. (Lies! Bad author!)


End file.
